


Truth or Dare

by dragonydreams



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A celebration takes an unexpected turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

Title: Truth or Dare  
Author: Elisabeth  
Rating: NC-17  
Fandom: Heroes  
Pairing: Claire/Nathan/Peter  
Summary: A celebration takes an unexpected turn.  
Spoilers: Through "Landslide" to be safe.  
Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Tim Kring et al.  
Feedback: Yes please! It makes me happy and keeps me writing.  
Thanks to [](http://kallie-kat.livejournal.com/profile)[**kallie_kat**](http://kallie-kat.livejournal.com/) and [](http://skeeter451.livejournal.com/profile)[**skeeter451**](http://skeeter451.livejournal.com/) for the beta.  
Author's Note 1: This was written for the Triangle Challenge at [](http://cheer-and-fly.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://cheer-and-fly.livejournal.com/)**cheer_and_fly**.  
Warnings/Author's Note 2: For this story, Claire is not Nathan's daughter. (I couldn't bring myself to write that incest, yet.) However, there is still going to be brotherly incest as well as sex with a minor.

 

The grandfather clock in the hall chimed midnight, the sound a distant marker of the passing of another day. The sound was muted by the happy voices coming from the family room. They had every right to be happy; they were in a New York that did not get blown up today. They were also celebrating Nathan winning his seat in Congress.

After Hiro had killed Sylar - before he could kill Ted and destroy New York - with the help of the others, Peter had insisted everyone come back to Nathan's to celebrate (and get cleaned up).

Eventually, D.L. had insisted on taking Micah and Niki back to their motel for some family bonding, now that Jessica was back in her cage. Once Niki left, Ando didn't see any reason for them to remain there either, and convinced Hiro it was time to go. Mohinder wanted to check on Molly before returning to his apartment. Matt wanted to go back to the hotel and call Janice, and Ted wasn't comfortable being around so many people he didn't know.

Mr. Bennet had tried to get Claire to leave when he did, but she said that she wasn't ready to go to bed yet. Besides, she pointed out, she already had a room here. When she'd shown up on Peter's doorstep, he'd convinced his brother to let her use one of the guest bedrooms. Despite not being entirely comfortable leaving his daughter in the company of two grown men, Mr. Bennet reluctantly agreed, just happy that she was alive and well.

Now they found themselves alone, Claire and Peter sitting at opposite ends of the sofa with Nathan sitting on the floor in front of them. Heidi and the boys were still safely out of town with Angela.

Claire finished her wine cooler, leaned over to put it on the table behind her, and asked Peter for another.

"She's only 16, she shouldn't be drinking," Nathan pointed out, taking another sip of his scotch.

"C'mon, I was a cheerleader. You don't really think that this was my first drink?"

"Besides," Peter added, "I was younger than that the first time you got me drunk."

"You used to get Peter drunk?" Claire asked Nathan while Peter was getting her drink.

Nathan wouldn't meet her eyes as he admitted, "He was my little brother, someone had to make sure he learned how to drink responsibly."

"Yeah, right. I bet you just wanted to see how long it would take him to make a fool of himself," Claire giggled.

Nathan smirked and gave a one-shouldered shrug. "Maybe."

"Maybe what?" Peter asked, returning to the room. He handed Claire a fresh wine cooler and had a new beer for himself.

"Nothing," Nathan said, winking at Claire.

"We are too inebri-- inebria-- drunk to be keeping secrets," Peter said, dropping down on the couch, close to Claire.

"Oooh," Claire exclaimed bouncing up and down. "Let's play Truth or Dare."

Nathan groaned. "I think I'm a little too old to be playing Truth or Dare."

"You're never too old," Claire insisted. "After all, I barely know the two of you."

Peter and Nathan's eyes locked, knowing there were secrets between the two of them that Claire could never know.

"What was that look?" Claire asked.

"Nothing," the brothers answered at the same time.

"Riiiight," Claire said. She took a long pull of her drink before asking, "So, who first?"

"Claire," Nathan said, turning to face her. "Truth or Dare?"

Claire pouted. "I didn't mean me." Peter and Nathan just stared at her expectantly. She huffed and crossed her arms. "Truth."

"Why did you run straight to Peter when you got to New York?" Nathan asked.

"He's my hero," Claire blurted out as if it were the most logical thing in the world. Nathan got the added bonus of Peter flushing at Claire's words. "He was the first person that I met who could do what I do. I needed to be around someone who understood me."

"Is that the only reason?" Nathan pressed.

"Nuh-uh," Peter interrupted. "You only get to ask one question at a time."

"That's right. My turn. Peter, truth or dare?

"Truth."

"When did you figure out your power was mimicry?"

"It really came together with you, but I flew a little when I was around Nathan and I could paint the future when I was with Isaac. I wasn't able to call on everyone else's powers until Claude showed me how to do it though.

"Nathan," Peter turned his attention to the man on the floor. "Truth or dare?"

Nathan debated which option he wanted and settled on, "Truth."

"How do you really feel about feel about flying?"

"Honestly?" Nathan took a deep, centering breath. "I love it."

"I knew it!" Peter said. Nathan quirked an eyebrow at him. "I mean, how could anyone not love flying?"

"I'd love to fly sometime," Claire muttered under her breath. Not too quiet for Peter to hear though.

"Claire," Nathan said, ready to move on. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Claire confidently said.

"I dare you to cheer for us."

"Excuse me?" Claire squeaked.

"You're the cheerleader, aren't you? Cheer for us," Nathan said.

"I don't have anything prepared," she said, trying to get out of it.

"I'm sure you can think of something," Nathan smirked.

Claire grumbled as she stood. Nathan took her spot on the couch so that she had an area to move around in.

"Give me a P," Claire shouted, forming a P with her arms.

"P," Peter dutifully called out.

"This is stupid," Claire said.

"You chose dare," Nathan reminded her.

"Fine, but you have to cooperate too," Claire said.

"All right," Nathan agreed. "Continue."

"Give me an E."

"E!" the brothers repeated.

They kept going back and forth until she got to, "What does that spell? Petrelli!" She bounced and kicked before sitting on the floor. "Happy?"

"Immensely," Nathan said. It had been a long time since he'd seen a perky cheerleader in action.

"Nathan," Peter said, picking up the torch. "Truth or dare?"

"I'll take the dare," Nathan said.

Peter grinned. He'd hoped that Nathan would say that. "Fly Claire around the city."

Claire squeaked in excitement as Nathan blustered. "You want me to what?"

"I want you to fly Claire around the city," Peter repeated. "I'll come too, if you want. But you carry her."

"Please, Nathan," Claire begged.

One look in her bright, green eyes and he couldn't refuse. With a groan, he said, "Up to the roof, everyone."

"Yay!" Claire said, bouncing over to Nathan and giving him a hug. Then she gave Peter a hug for the dare.

Once on the roof, Nathan bent over so that Claire could wrap her arms around his neck and he slipped his arm under her knees to pick her up.

"You comfortable?" he murmured in her ear.

Claire wrapped her arms tighter around Nathan's neck and nodded. "Yeah," she said, feeling more comfortable in his arms than she should.

"Ready?" Peter asked, slightly envious that Nathan got to hold Claire so closely.

"Ready," Nathan said, "On three."

He counted down and on three they both pushed off.

Claire gasped as they sped into the air, the wind whipping around them. Her arms instinctively tightened around Nathan, and he squeezed her tighter in turn.

Nathan glanced down at Claire and saw that her eyes were closed. Lowering his head, he spoke against her ear. "Open your eyes."

Claire's eyes popped open to meet his before turning to the world below.

"We're so high," she commented in awe.

"Is it too high?" Peter asked.

"No, it's perfect. Can we go higher?"

Rather than answer verbally, Nathan simply rose higher, holding Claire closer against the cold air.

"This is so cool," Claire muttered.

As they approached the Empire State Building, Peter placed a hand on Nathan's back and gestured with his head that they should stop there. Nathan nodded his head in agreement and they changed their trajectory.

They alighted on the observation deck and Nathan gingerly set Claire back on her feet. She held onto him for a while longer, telling herself that she was just trying to steady herself. Peter joined them and stood on Claire's other side.

"Have you ever been up here before?" Peter quietly asked her.

Claire shook her head. "Uh uh. Just in movies. This is so cool! We're the only ones here, just like in _Sleepless in Seattle_. Except there's no little kid to get in the way. Unless you count me, of course."

Peter and Nathan exchanged a look over Claire's head, one that she turned her head in time to see.

"I'm right, aren't I?" Claire said, turning around to face the two men she was with. "If I weren't here, you'd be locked in some kind of illicit embrace."

"Illicit embrace?" Peter repeated as Nathan said, "Don't be ridiculous."

"I know all about keeping secrets, remember? Plus, my best friend back home, Zach, was gay."

"And you think that makes you some kind of expert?" Nathan sniped.

"Am I wrong?" Claire countered.

 _We can't tell her_ , Nathan thought, staring at Peter.

Ignoring Nathan, Peter met Claire's eyes and told her, "We're brothers and we love each other."

With a heavy sigh, Nathan added, "Just a little more than most people would understand."

"I knew it!" Claire said, bouncing in place.

"You're not disgusted?" Nathan asked, truly awed by this girl.

"Please," Claire said as if it were no big deal. Nathan looked at her dumbfounded. Peter just looked impressed with her understanding. "Truthfully, I think it's kind of hot."

"It's not hot," Nathan retorted.

"Actually, it kind of is," Peter said. He slid his hand down Nathan's back, relishing in being able to touch his brother in front of another person.

"Peter," Nathan automatically reprimanded his brother.

"Just enjoy it, Nathan. She's not going to tell," Peter said.

"No way," Claire agreed. "F-feel free to kiss him, if you want."

"You're quite the little voyeur, aren't you?" Peter teased her.

Claire blushed, grateful for the night to help hide the color. "It's just... I've never seen... and you're both so good looking... never mind." She spun around and looked out over the twinkling city lights. Alcohol made her say the stupidest things.

Behind her, Peter quietly tried to convince Nathan to kiss him, just once, while Nathan tried to dissuade Peter. Finally, under the warm hands and press of his brother's body against his, Nathan relented.

"Claire," Peter called to her. "You're going to miss it if you keep your back to us."

"Miss what?" Claire asked, turning around.

Her breath caught as she watched Nathan cup Peter's cheek and draw him into a deep kiss. Peter leaned into the kiss, returning it, opening for Nathan's tongue.

Claire could feel her heart pounding in her chest watching these gorgeous men make out in front of her. It was even better than she'd imagined. She whimpered when Peter moaned, drawing their attention to her.

Peter saw her flushed cheeks and the rapid rise and fall of her chest and knew she was as turned on as they were. Especially when he tuned into her thoughts.

Reluctantly pulling away from Nathan, Peter moved to Claire and brushed a loose piece of hair away from her face.

"Did you like what you saw?" he needlessly asked.

Claire nodded. "Oh yeah. The two of you... I've never seen anything like that before."

Nathan silently joined them. He placed a hand at the small of her back, saying, "Hey Claire; truth or dare?"

"Dare," she said, licking her lips.

Reading Nathan's thoughts, Peter closed the distance between himself and Claire and kissed her waiting lips. Her arms came up to wrap around Peter's neck and she slid her fingers into his hair. Peter's hands stayed on her hips, his fingers stretching out when Nathan pressed himself to Claire's back.

Nathan unhurriedly moved Claire's luxurious golden hair to rest over one shoulder so that he had access to her neck. His hands slid up her arms to cover her hands, entwining their fingers together behind Peter's head.

"What do you say we move this back home?" Nathan proposed, seeing how quickly things could escalate.

"Good idea," Peter agreed, finally breaking his kiss with Claire. "Want to ride piggyback?" he asked her.

Claire giggled. "Sounds like fun."

Peter turned around and bent over so that she could climb on his back. He wrapped his arms around her thighs and she wrapped hers around his chest.

"Can't you just teleport us back?" Claire asked him.

Peter shook his head. "Not yet. I haven't spent enough time around Hiro to learn how to do that. Soon, maybe."

"Are you ready?" Nathan asked, feeling slightly left out.

"Let's get out of here," Claire said in answer.

The trip back flew by (no pun intended). Nathan led them on the most direct route back to the house, eager to pick up where they left off. When they reached the house, he led them directly to his bedroom, Claire still on Peter's back, as his room was the only one with a king sized bed.

Claire's feet had barely touched the floor before Nathan was pulling her into an embrace, claiming her mouth.

Peter chuckled, "Little eager there, aren't you, Nate?"

Nathan merely growled into the kiss. He reached out and pulled Peter closer by his belt, his hand sliding down to massage Peter's cock through his pants.

"Looks like I'm not the only eager one," Nathan said when he and Claire parted for air.

"That's because you don't play fair," Peter said, reaching for the buttons on Nathan's shirt.

Claire gasped as she watched the men begin to undress each other. She had a sudden realization of what they expected to happen. While she was more turned on than she'd ever been before, Claire was still a virgin, and the thought of being with both of these gorgeous men made her a little nervous.

She remembered a moment too late that Peter could read minds.

"You're a virgin?" Peter asked, having stopped what he was doing instantly upon hearing that thought.

Claire "eep"ed and turned away, flushing bright red.

Nathan looked back and forth between Claire and Peter, his shirt unbuttoned and untucked. "You're... what?"

Peter shushed him, moving to stand in front of Claire. "Claire? Talk to us, please."

Nathan recovered his senses and moved over next to Peter. "You should have said something," he said, lifting her face to meet his eyes.

"Right. When was I supposed to do that? When we were saving the world? When we were getting drunk and playing games? Or while we were making out?" Claire snapped, her embarrassment making her strike out. "It's not like I knew this was going to happen," she added quietly.

"But you're a cheerleader," Nathan blurted out, earning him an elbow in the ribs from Peter.

"Just because I was a cheerleader doesn't mean that I was easy," Claire huffed.

"It did when I was in high school," Nathan muttered. He'd lost his virginity to a cheerleader, as a matter of fact.

"Claire, nothing has to happen tonight that you don't want to happen," Peter said, returning to the important part of this conversation.

"I-I know," she said. "It's just that I don't know what I want." She started to pace. "I mean, it's not like I've been saving myself or anything. I just didn't want my first time to be in the back seat of some jock's car, you know?" Nathan and Peter exchanged a look, both having had to do that exact thing when they were younger - with each other as well as the girls they'd dated. "I also never pictured my first time being with _two_ older guys."

"But just think," Nathan said, crossing over to kneel before Claire, who was now sitting on the bed. "Wouldn't you rather have your first time be with someone who knows what they're doing? Not some immature boy still figuring things out, but with a real man."

"Men," Peter corrected his brother, joining him before Claire. "We could make it so good for you, Claire."

Claire's head was spinning. How had she gotten herself into this situation? Was she really ready to have sex with two men?

She looked back and forth between them. They certainly were both good looking. And they seemed to want to make her happy, make it good for her. She glanced down and saw that they were both still hard. For her?

She couldn't think of two better men to make her first time memorable. Having made up her mind, Claire lifted her shirt over her head, much to the surprise and delight of the men before her.

"Please," she said huskily, reaching for Nathan. She slid her hands under his open shirt and pushed it down his arms as he kissed her.

Peter removed his shirt too before unhooking Claire's bra and taking one of her breasts into his mouth as he caressed the other one.

Nathan's hands on her hips encouraged Claire to move farther back on the bed. She giggled at Peter's disappointed groan at having to disengage from her too as she complied, moving back until her head rested on the pillows at the head of the bed. Nathan hungrily kissed Peter for several minutes before they both crawled up the bed, one Petrelli lying on either side of her.

Peter worked on removing Claire's pants, panties, shoes and socks while Nathan took a turn exploring her breasts.

Nathan tried not to press his hard cock into her side as his lips, tongue and teeth teased Claire's hardened nipples. She arched into his mouth, moaning at the attention she was receiving, and Nathan couldn't help the momentary thought of how Heidi used to love this too. He forced any guilty thoughts of his wife out of his head, wanting only to make this night perfect for Claire.

Peter gingerly ran his hands up Claire's bare legs, silently encouraging her to part them for him. Her body automatically followed his instruction and Peter moved between her open legs. His fingers teased patterns up her legs, feeling the muscles tense and relax as he moved from foot to thigh. His lips soon joined his hands leaving butterfly kisses behind her knees, up the inside of her thighs until he reached his goal.

He saw the wetness glistening on her folds, pleased that she was so turned on by them. It would make everything else easier for her tonight. His thumbs ran along the place where her hips and legs met before opening her to him. Her breath hitched as she was exposed to him, only to be released as Peter ran his tongue along her slit from core to clit.

Claire moaned, her entire body writhing as Peter took her clit between his lips and teased it with the tip of his tongue. Her hands reached for Nathan, needing something solid to hold onto, pulling him up into a passionate kiss.

Nathan barely had a moment to glance down to see what Peter was doing to elicit this reaction from Claire, and smiled as he willingly met Claire's mouth. He allowed his upper body to cover Claire's, no longer caring if she felt his erection.

Peter eased a finger inside Claire, groaning at how tight she was. He imagined what it would be like to slide his cock into her, but knew that Nathan would get there first. As much as he would have loved to be the one to take Claire's virginity, he also knew that it should be Nathan.

Claire had to break the hungry kiss she was sharing with Nathan when Peter slid a second finger inside her. She already felt so full, just from his fingers, and she knew that that was nothing compared to what it would feel like to be filled with one of them. She cried out as Peter found that spot inside her that made her see stars.

Nathan watched as Claire reacted to Peter. He'd seen his brother go down on women before and knew he had a particular talent for it. If he did it half as good as he gave head, it was no wonder Claire was reacting so strongly to him.

Nathan quickly stripped off the rest of his clothes, taking advantage of his lovers' distraction to free his aching cock. He idly stroked himself for a few seconds to take the edge off before returning to Claire's side.

He could see that she was close, and leaned over to whisper in her ear. His lips brushed her ear as he spoke. "Come for us, Claire. Show Peter how good he makes you feel. Reward him with that sweet release."

Carefully, so as not to pull her away from what she was feeling, Nathan skimmed a hand down her body, his fingers trailing between her breasts to fan out over her abdomen, gently tracing patterns there as he watched his brother.

The additional stimulation set Claire off, as if she were waiting for Nathan's touch before her body would allow itself to succumb to release. One hand latched onto Nathan's as the other buried itself in Peter's hair, holding both of them in place as her body tightened and shook, overcome by sensation as her orgasm washed over her.

Peter stayed with her, easing her down from her climax until she was panting and pushing him away. Seeing that Nathan was fully naked now, Peter removed the rest of his clothing before taking his place along Claire's free side.

Nathan leaned over her, seeing Claire's release covering Peter's chin. He carefully licked Peter clean, relishing the taste of Claire on Peter's skin.

"That was incredible," Claire dreamily said, feeling too sated to move.

"I aim to please," Peter said, giving her a languid kiss.

"Are you ready for more?" Nathan asked, trying to keep the desperation out of his voice.

Claire opened her eyes to meet his, seeing his hunger, his desire. She slowly smiled as she reached down and circled each of their erections, drawing gasps of pleasure from them.

She sat up enough to watch what she was doing, eager to see what she could feel. Her eyes widened comically as she muttered, "That's supposed to fit inside me?"

"Not if you keep that up," Nathan groaned. He sighed with relief when she reluctantly let go.

Shifting on top of her, Nathan met Claire's eyes. "We can still stop, if you want to," he said, really hoping that she wouldn't change her mind now that he was so close to being inside her.

Claire looked up at Nathan, seeming to seriously think about it. He was hot and solid above her. She could feel the tip of his cock brush against her entrance and saw the quiet desperation in his eyes. She knew what she wanted.

"Don't stop," she told him, sliding a hand to rest on his ass.

Nathan groaned as he pressed forward, going slowly to let Claire adjust to the intrusion. When he bumped against her maidenhead he glanced to Peter, silently signaling to him. Peter captured Claire's mouth in a passionate kiss as Nathan broke through her barrier.

Claire cried out into Peter's mouth, tears coming unbidden to her eyes. Peter kissed her tears away, soothing her with words and caresses.

Nathan kept his movements slow, waiting for some indication from Claire to change the rhythm. Before long he felt an experimental lift of her hips; then another. Soon she was moving with him.

Nathan lowered his body to support himself on one elbow in order to free up his hand that was closer to Peter, and guided her hand to Peter's cock. Together they began to stoke him. Peter bucked into the tunnel of their hands. The combination of Claire's hesitant touch coupled with Nathan's sure strokes would drive him to the brink quickly.

'So close, so close, so close,' ran through Nathan's head like a mantra. His strokes into Claire came faster and harder than before.

Peter disengaged from Claire's lips, needing to taste Nathan's skin. He licked and sucked at Nathan's neck and shoulder as Nathan took his place kissing Claire. Sliding a hand between their bodies, Peter found Claire's clit and began to rub it, knowing Nathan wouldn't let himself go until Claire came. Her hand tightened around him, signaling that she was getting closer.

Nathan dropped his head to Claire's shoulder. He could feel Peter's hand against his stomach as he fingered Claire.

"I'm so close, Claire," he muttered against her skin. "Come for me. Let go."

Claire could feel that coil of warmth filling her body again. "Don't hold back," she panted out, knowing she was close too. "I'm almost--"

Anything else she was going to say was lost beneath Nathan's tongue. Brushed away as he filled her completely. His hips became more erratic in their movements and with several jerky thrusts she felt warmth flood her and she knew he was coming. That knowledge, coupled with everything else that she was feeling, sent her spiraling over the edge.

Peter watched them helplessly, enthralled by how beautiful they looked as they found release one after the other. They had all but forgotten him in the face of their orgasms. For a moment he didn't mind, knowing they deserved their pleasure, but soon he felt his aching need and how close he was to his own release.

Nudging Nathan, Peter said, "I hate to interrupt, but not all of us are finished here."

Nathan turned sated eyes to his brother, seeing how deliciously hard he still was. Licking his lips, Nathan pulled out of Claire and pressed Peter to lie back on the bed next to her. Without a word, he took Peter's cock in his mouth.

"Yes," Peter groaned, arching into the heat of Nathan's mouth. He wasn't often on the receiving end of a blowjob, but there was nothing on earth like the feel of Nathan's mouth around him.

Claire rolled onto her side, resting her head on Peter's chest as she lazily watched Nathan bob his head over Peter's cock. Peter's hand fisted in her sweat-dampened hair as he lost himself in sensation.

It didn't take long for Peter to come in Nathan's mouth.

Nathan swallowed Peter's release with a slight grimace, then kissed Claire on his way up to kiss Peter, before moving to spoon behind Claire.

"How do you feel?" Nathan quietly asked her after several minutes of simply listening to each other breathe.

Claire turned her head to look at him. She smiled brightly as she told him, "That was incredible. I had no idea it could feel that good. Thank you."

"No. Thank you," Nathan sincerely told her, "for letting us share that with you."

"You're an amazing girl, Claire," Peter added, drawing her eyes to his face.

"Young woman," Nathan corrected, causing Peter to roll his eyes and Claire to giggle.

"Young woman," Peter amended. "Incredible doesn't even begin to describe it."

"Are we... Can we do this again?" Claire hesitantly asked.

"Already?" Peter asked, laughter in his voice.

"Not now, silly," Claire chided him. "I mean, after tonight."

"I think that can be arranged," Nathan said.

"We'll find a way," Peter agreed.

"It's not like we have to worry about saving the world anymore, after all," Claire added.

"Isn't that the truth," Nathan said. "Now get some sleep, both of you. Some of us can't go at it all night so easily."

He kissed them each in turn before turning off the lights.

"Hey, Nathan," Claire said.

"Go to sleep, Claire," Nathan sleepily told her.

 

The End.  


**Author's Note:**

> Originally written May 20, 2007.


End file.
